Zephyr Highwind
|-|One Tail= |-|Two Tails= |-|Divine Aura= |-|Four Tails= |-|Five Tails= |-|Tenko= Summary Zephyr Highwind is the Leader of the Red Wings Adventurer's Guild, and the main character of the first third of The Red Wings. He is a Kitsune from the Kaze clan. Backstory Zephyr was born in the village of Narshe on the 28th of harvest, 1601 A.E., to [Reishi Nakamura and Violet Highwind. Unfortunately, Violet died in childbirth, and due to the tradition of the Kitsune clans, Zephyr was raised in the clan his mother was once a part of, along with his older brother Gale: the Kaze clan. From the age of 3, Zephyr learned to fight, hunt and survive in the tundra and taigas around Narshe, always accompanied by his brother Gale. At the age of five, Gale gave him a gift from Reishi he had been instructed to save for Zephyr's 16th birthday: the Muramasa sword. Though told it contained Great power, Zephyr was never able to pull the sword out of its sheath. The two brothers formed a quick bond, but Zephyr couldn't ever shake the feeling that he was a burden to his sibling, a feeling that intensified whenever he was caught by poachers and had to be rescued, to say nothing of his consistent failure to learn Illusion magic. That feeling made him into a meek, passive child in his early years. In the year 1608, the Kaze embarked on their yearly voyage to the Great Glacier, a frozen prison of ice in the tundra containing a powerful beast known as the Tarrasque. Every year, the adults of the clan would reapply the seals keeping the monster in its icy hold. Unfortunately, they arrived at the same time as the Inquisition, a branch of the military loyal to Astiria's Empire. The inquisition, having learned about the voyage, sought to wipe the clan out for their tails, objects of great power, bringing soldiers and primitive tanks (steel beasts, as the Kaze called them) to the fields. Though the Kaze were victorious, the resulting battle culminated in the shattering of the Glacier... and the release of the Tarrasque. The beast wiped out most of the Clan where they stood, Zephyr and Gale remaining as the final two standing against it. In a burst of wild rage, Zephyr (to gale's surprise) Experienced a rapid spike in power, unsheathing Muramasa for the first time. The attack unleashed a wave of red energy, that scarred the Tarrasque's nigh-invincible hide. At the same time, the monster unleashed its own icy breath, freezing zephyr and burying him under the tundra. Zephyr's sacrifice left Gale with an opening, and he used that to destroy the Tarrasque once and for all. Assuming everyone to be dead. Gale vowed to take his revenge on the humanity that caused this catastrophe. Zephyr slept under the ice for 220 years. In that time, the world changed immensely. Spirit Energy, once thought of as merely a means of casting magic, was discovered to be a self-sustaining energy resource, and with its power, the world entered a Renaissance age. In the year 1828, Zephyr's consciousness returned, his first sight being the humans who rescued him. Understandably defensive, he nearly killed them before noticing the world around him: A train station, an outpost of civilization in the deep snowfields. Though Zephyr attempted to return to his village, he found only a ghost town, protected from the elements by its magic barriers. Zephyr aimlessly wandered the fields until he entered the town of "New Narshe", meeting the man who would change his life forever: The daemon hunter, Soichiro Sakuya. (rightly) believing Zephyr to be a lost child after seeing him panic, Soichiro engaged in small talk with him. Upon Zephyr asking Soichiro for directions, he learned that the snowfields he had known all his life were just part of the island of Vorlia, a frozen waste in a much larger world. Overwhelmed and believing his entire family dead, Zephyr said he needed a path to take, something to give himself meaning. The two became fast friends, and Soichiro decided he would Help Zephyr in his journey. How, you may ask? By taking him in as an apprentice. Zephyr and Soichiro made their way to the coastline of Vorlia, taking a ship to the island of Agia. On the journey, Soichiro let slip of a certain white-haired Kitsune, leading a one-man strike team against the empire. Zephyr was understandably surprised to learn that not only was the Inquisition still around, but his older brother hadn't been killed by the Tarrasque. Zephyr vowed that the next time he met gale, he would be strong enough to fight alongside him. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Zephyr Highwind Classification: Kitsune MBTI: ISFJ-T Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: Male Age: 7 as of the Purge Arc Date of Birth: November 28th Height: 4' (Child), 5'4" (Teenager), 5'8" (Adult) Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Peace and Quiet '''Dislikes: '''Gale '''Affiliation: Red Wings Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfczAmFIsTE Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B | 8-C | 8-B, 8-A with Divine aura | 8-A | At least 8-A | Low 7-C | 7-B, possibly higher with Red Fox | At least 7-B, higher with Tiger Burst | 7-A | 7-A, higher with Combination Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Enhanced Senses , Shapeshifting , Regeneration (Low), Weapon mastery , Magic, Air Manipulation , Can turn himself into wind (Gaining Invisibility, size alteration, flight), Chi manipulation, Energy Blasts, Fox-fire, Resistance to Cold, Can borrow spirit energy from other Kitsune to gain more tails. Durability Negation and Power Nullification via Masamune (it can sever powers from opponents that he cuts), Rage Mode | Vibration Manipulation | Electricity Manipulation, Can force his body to move to counter telekinesis | Sound Manipulation. Statistics Amplification, Forcefields, Healing, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation via Bardsongs | Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can deal extra damage to Astral and Demonic beings | Healing, Water Manipulation | Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Heat | Plant Manipulation, can Inject foes with poison that makes them fight for him, Summoning (Can summon an avatar of Fenrir), Statistics Amplification via Tiger Burst, Can control Life Flame | Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Steam Manipulation, Can combine elements to produce new effects | Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Can sense vibrations in the earth, Limited Durability Negation via Tornado Quake Fist, Heat Manipulation via Scorching Airball Attack Potency: Wall Level (Bifurcated The Butcher with a single swing) | Building Level '(His Quake Magic stopped the Gold City Mine from collapsing) | '''City Block Level '(Defeated Griffin), 'Multi-City Block Level with Divine aura '(Defeated Steelhide) | '''Multi-City Block Level (Stated he could take on Steelhide and win without Divine thunder) | At least Multi City Block level '''(Injured Felix, though was unable to defeat him once he activated Anubis Avatar) | '''Small Town Level (Drew Blood from Flare) | City Level (Comparable to an awakened Michael), possibly higher with Red Fox (Defeated a reanimated Tarrasque Skeleton) | At Least City Level, higher with Tiger Burst (Somewhat contended with a casual Fantori) | Mountain Level (Defeated Chill, who generated a storm of this magnitude) | Mountain Level '''(Zephyr didn't feel a power increase, guessing he was at the peak of his power at the time), '''higher with Combination Magic (Damaged Credence heavily, when he was previously unable to do so) Speed: Superhuman 'with '''Subsonic '''reactions and combat speed (Can run at 100mph, stopped a fire spell with his own magic) | '''Subsonic | Transonic '(Kept up with Griffin and Steelhide), '''Massively Hypersonic travel speed with godspeed | Supersonic '(Capable of utilizing and outspeeding sound-based attacks) | At least '''Supersonic '| '''Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Jin's Godspeed, at the speed of Lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic, Higher with Tiger Burst (Somewhat contended with a casual Fantori) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic ' 'Durability: Wall Level via power-scaling | Building Level '(Withstood the weight of the Gold City Mine) | '''City Block Level, Multi-City Block Level ' with Divine aura (Withstood strikes from Griffin and Steelhide) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Should be comparable to Steelhide) | At least 'Multi-City Block Level | Small Town Level '(Survived casual attacks from Flare) | '''City Level (Took hits from Flare, survived the eruption of mount Valami) | City Level '''(Took a few weak hits from Fantori) | '''Mountain Level | Mountain Level Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class K 'with magic 'Striking Strength: Wall Level, '''Muramasa ignores durability | '''Building Level | Multi-City Block Level (Damaged Steelhide) | Multi-City Block Level | At Least Multi-city Block Level | Small Town Level | City Level | City Level, higher with Tiger Burst | Mountain Level | Mountain Level Stamina: Superhuman '(Was able to run across Vorlia over thick snow without tiring) 'Intelligence: Average academically. A fast learner and an expert with several types of weapons. Even as a child, could analyze many possible outcomes of a situation. Range: Extended Melee '''with Muramasa, '''Hundreds of meters with magic Weaknesses: '''Cutting off his tail renders him unable to use magic until he regrows it. Ultimate Offense is finicky in how it works; though it negates attempts to defend against it, it will not negate counter attacks, such as clashing blades. It also won't negate attacks the user is defending against. Doesn't know Illusion magic, making him one of the only Kitsune to not know it '''Standard Equipment: *'Demon Blade Muramasa: '''Zephyr's signature weapon, a bloodred katana in a red sheath. It is an ark unit, a weapon capable of killing powerful beings like gods, and possessing a unique ability. Muramasa's ability: ultimate offense, renders its blade so sharp it can sever anything, provided Zephyr can activate it with mana. This includes severing Zephyr from the Dream World, cutting through flesh while leaving armor intact, and more. As the blade is bonded with Zephyr, it will return to his hand if lost. However, Zephyr must be careful, as the Blade's will can take over him. *'Mythril Flute: A flute made from Mythril, given to him by lotus after Shura broke his old one. 'Key: ' One Tail | Two Tails | Three Tails | Four Tails | Five Tails | Six Tails | Seven Tails | Eight Tails | Nine Tails | Ten Tails Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Kitsune Physiology: As a Kitsune, Zephyr does not age once he hits 21, making him immortal unless he's killed. He also recovers wounds faster than the average person (Though too slow to be combat-applicable). In addition, a kitsune's tails act as a battery for mana, allowing him to store large amounts of it for later. Tenko Physiology: 'Zephyr just so happens to be the newest incarnation of the Tenko, a powerful being spoken of in Kitsune legend. The legends state that a Tenko can grow more than nine tails, and by Gaining the powers of all thirteen clans, he can use thirteen of the 45 types of Elemental magic. through training and combination, the tenko could possibly use all 45 types. '''Fox-Fire: '''A magical white flame Zephyr can release from his tails. This fire can act as a light source and can ignite small objects. Zephyr likes to use it as a toy. '''Melee Arts: '''Techniques either taught by the Kaze to Zephyr, or created by Zephyr himself. * '''Quickfoot: '''Zephyr leaps across the ground in such a way that he barely produces any traction. This lets him move unhindered across Sand and Snow, as well as increasing his speed on normal ground. He also produces little noise with this technique, letting him quickly sneak up on someone. * '''Round Trip: '''Zephyr hurls Muramasa like a Boomerang, only for it to return to him. '''Incantation: '''Zephyr does not need to absorb magic to use this. This is the art of using magic without an element to accompany it, and is considered the easiest magic to learn as it only requires magic words to focus the magic. *'Fox Form: 'Zephyr can turn into a large white fox, allowing him to dig through snow and travel longer distances. *'Portus: 'Zephyr opens a portal to a destination, as long as he knows where that destination is. *'Bardsongs: '''A special type of incantation taught to Zephyr by lotus. Using his flute as a conduit, Zephyr can play magic songs with special effects. He can no longer use these since Shura broke his flute. ** '''Recall Jingle: '''Zephyr plays six notes (Resembling Legend of Zelda's Recorder), allowing him to travel to mental landmarks, places Zephyr considers memorable or important. ** '''Winduet: '''Zephyr plays a short six notes (Resembling Ocarina of Time's "Minuet of the forest"). This decreases his weight, making him faster. According to lotus, he can easily shrug off seismic attacks with this, though at the cost of becoming easier to launch. ** '''Fireheart: Zephyr plays eight quick notes (Resembling the "Bolero of fire"). This grounds zephyr, increasing his mass to increase durability. When combined with Winduet, the benefit is lessened, but he gains some of Winduet's speed. ** Searenade: '''Zephyr plays five slower notes (Resembling the "Serenade of Water"). This forms a barrier around zephyr that blocks magic, though it can be overtaken. ** '''Repairlude: Zephyr plays six notes (Resembling the "Prelude of Light"). This heals Zephyr, and emits a spiral of golden light in whatever spot he is looking, healing whatever is in that spiral. ** Spirit's Requiem: '''Zephyr plays six slow notes (Resembling the "Prelude of Spirit"). This has the ability to heal Fractured or Corrupted souls. Though it won't work on truly evil beings, it is enough to make them hesitate in their actions. ** '''Nocturn: '''Zephyr plays seven fear-inducing notes (Resembling the "Nocturne of Shadow"). This song inflicts a curse that nullifies other bardsongs, and saps strength and willpower from the target. '''Evocation: The art of using one's Mana to control the elements. Zephyr is from the Kaze clan, and thus he was taught primarily in the use of Wind magic. However, due to his status as a Tenko, he has learned to absorb magic from other tribes. This lets him grow extra tails by absorbing magic, colored like the tribes they originate from. |-|Kaze (White)= Zephyr's Tribe, from the hidden mountain village of Narshe. They specialize in Wind Magic. *'Windball: '''Zephyr's signature technique, he compresses a ball of air in his hand and throws it like a baseball. The force of this is able to break bones and send people flying. As Zephyr has grown, this technique has become more powerful, and he has developed many variations **'Windball Cluster: Sends out a barrage of windballs. Zephyr used this to hit a fast-moving target. **'Air Saw: '''Compresses the windball into a spinning sawblade, giving it cutting power as opposed to blunt force. **'Seeking Windball: A variation where Zephyr pours Extra mana into the windball, allowing him to control it with great precision (Like Yamcha's Spirit Ball) *'Galeforce: '''Copied from his brother, Gale Highwind. Zephyr thrusts out one or both hands, shooting out a large blast of air. The gale will continue as long as Zephyr pours mana into the attack *'Wind Form: This technique turns Zephyr's body and equipment into air, allowing him to freely and silently move. In this, he gains flight and can change the shape of his body. Obtaining the power of the Sanda clan has allowed him to control it better, moving faster and being able to limit it to specific parts of his body. *'Wind Cloak: '''A technique that both Gale and Misting knew. Zephyr cloaks himself in wind, which refracts light and makes him invisible. however, he can be discovered with manasense. |-|Yama (Grey)= The second tribe Zephyr gained power from. Zephyr absorbed power from this clan through the body of a fallen Yama Kitsune in the Butcher's lair. This tribe specializes in Quake magic, a combination of the Earth and Dark elements. *'Stabilize: 'Zephyr shoots out a telekinetic wave that stabilizes broken ground. This was used to prevent a mineshaft from collapsing. *'Break: 'Zephyr punches a foe from a range, sending cracks along their armor and shattering it. *'Quake Tunnel: 'Zephyr stamps his foot into the ground, causing the terrain around him to disintegrate like sand. This gives the appearance that he's sunk into the floor, allowing him to sneak up on foes by moving underground. |-|Sanda (Blonde)= The third tribe Zephyr gained power from. Zephyr visited the secret Sanda village and performed the ritual necessary for the Tenko to achieve this. This tribe specializes in thunder magic. *'Godspeed: This magic turns Zephyr's body into electricity, allowing him to move at the speed of a lightning bolt. However, since he travels faster than he reacts, he must plan his moves out beforehand. *'Thunder Palm:' A technique learned from Elder Lumina. Zephyr charges electricity into his hands, allowing him to shock foes with a touch. *'Divine Aura:' A second form learned from Elder Lumina. Zephyr can gain a boost in power and speed by generating an aura of electricity within himself that forces his muscles to move. He can use this to escape telekinesis. |-|Ongaku (Pink)= The fourth tribe Zephyr gained power from. Finding the chieftess Lotus in the city of Lindblum, Zephyr learned their magic from her, and uses his flute as a conduit for it. This tribe specializes in Sound magic. *'Shout:' A loud yell, amplified by magic, that can disable enemies in earshot. however, it affects allies as well. |-|Seishin (purple)= The fifth tribe Zephyr gained power from. He accidentally came upon the Seishin tribe and was brought to the village chief, Rune. This tribe specializes in spirit magic, manipulation of spirit energy itself. Zephyr can combine elements using this. *'Spirit Lash: '''Zephyr forms a line of spirit energy that attaches to other things, allowing him to lift and move them. The line is far more effective on living things than nonliving. **'Spirit Whip: A variant of the spirit lash. Zephyr infuses it with more energy, turning it harmful. This can cause extreme pain to beings like ghosts. *'Equalizer: '''Zephyr equalizes his spirit energy with that of the life around him. This ensures everyone has the same amount, making the weak stronger and the strong weaker. |-|Kawa (Teal)= The sixth tribe that Zephyr gained power from. Traveling to the Kawa village, he spent time training with Allu, the elder, to gain this power. This Tribe specializes in water magic; However, where the Umi focus on the physical aspect, the Kawa focus on the spiritual. *'Mystic Palm: 'By directly applying his mana to a wound, Zephyr can heal impurities and recover both internal and external damage. He even managed to reattach tails to a kitsune. *'Hydroskate: 'Zephyr forms orbs of water around his feet. By controlling the orbs, he can fly and walk on air. |-|Kasai (Red)= The Seventh tribe that Zephyr gained power from. After training and metitating with the Kasai elder Flame, he gained their power. This tribe specializes in Fire Magic. *'Firebomb: 'Zephyr forms an explosive orb of fire, which explodes after a set time. Zephyr can increase either the range of explosion or the area of effect by changing the orb's properties. *'Scorch Wheel: 'Zephyr creates a cyclone of flame in front of him. This has both defensive and offensive properties. *'Fire Punch: 'A currently unnamed technique, where Zephyr ignites his fists before punching. This was used to little effect against Shura. *'Dragon's Breath: 'After charging up a bit, Zephyr releases a stream of fire from his mouth. **'Red Dragon's Roar: 'A stronger version of Dragon's Breath, accompanied by a roar. However, it takes longer to charge, which is why Zephyr has to be careful about timing. |-|Mori (Green)= The Eighth tribe that Zephyr gained power from. The process for this was a little different than the others, as Zephyr had to choose between three possible spirit animals. He chose the Tiger spirit. *'Plant Empowerment: 'Zephyr can draw spirit energy from nearby plant life to get stronger depending on the environment. *'Dazzling Root: 'Zephyr shoots a long, thin root from the ground at fast speeds. Striking a foe will inject them with a poison that makes them fight for Zephyr. *'Life Flame: 'A special kind of fire blessed by Gaia. It appears Green in color, and possesses rejuvenating properties as opposed to offensive ones. **'Breath of Life: 'Zephyr breathes some life flame onto the ground, causing a patch of plants to grow for his empowerment. **'Jag Spike: 'Zephyr shoots a wave of life flame forward, causing a subsequent eruption of thorns. |-|Umi (Blue)= The Ninth Tribe Zephyr gained power from. He directly received the blessing of Plutia to do this. This Tribe specializes in water magic, the physical aspect of it as opposed to the Kawa *'Blessing of Plutia: 'Zephyr can breathe underwater and possesses incredible swim speed, much like the other Umi Tribe Kitsune. He can also sense nearby water sources, like the water table. *'Transmutation: 'A characteristic of an Umi. Zephyr can transmute water between its three states: Solid, Liquid and Gas. This gives him the ability to control Ice, Water and Steam. Each of the spells he was taught by the umi has three variations for each of this. *'Undertow: 'Zephyr shoots a blast of water at his foe. once it engulfs them, he can pull them back to himself for an attack. **The ice variation is described as a "Brutal Bludgeon", slamming ice into the target. **The steam variation is described as a "Scalding Ray", Burning and forcing enemies back. *'Torrent Edge: 'Zephyr twirls and summons up spinning rings of water around him that can be used for attack and defense. While underwater, he can use it to drastically increase his swim speed. **The ice variation creates spinning discs of ice that can be used as chakram. **The steam variation summons a burning whirlwind of steam. *'Aquifer Resonance: 'Zephyr places his hand on the ground, summoning up geysers from the water table. The water comes up at significant speed even when the water table is far below. **The ice variation summons up icy javelins. **The steam variation produces burning blasts of steam. |-|Chikyu (Brown)= The Tenth Tribe Zephyr gained power from, cementing his status as Tenko. He solved the puzzles of the tribe deep within the earth to recieve the power to control stone and sand. *'Seismic Echoes: 'Zephyr can sense vibrations made in the earth by others, allowing him to see through walls. This can be used for stealth, or to sense what's around him when Zephyr can't see. *'Stone Sling: 'Zephyr Pulls up earth from the ground, be it tiles or boulders. Afterwards, he can fling the projectile forward or ride on it. *'Earthen Extension: 'Zephyr sticks his hand into the ground or wall, pulling out a ball of earth that he can form into larger limbs. Since Zephyr disliked how it felt around his arm, he uses a variation with floating limbs. he can form these into weapons and shields as well, and this works on Sand. *'Terrace Turntable: '''Zephyr places his hand on the ground, causing it to shift and turn, unbalancing anyone nearby. |-|Jikan (Pale Blue)= |-|Kukan (Black)= |-|Tengoku (Gold)= '''Combination Magic: now that zephyr has nine tails, he possesses enough magic control to combine the elements to create new attacks. He typically produces one element in one hand, and one in the other, placing his hands together to combine the two into something else for these abilities, but not always. * Firebolt Storm: '''Combining Lightning and Fire. Zephyr shoots a blast into the air that causes flames and electricity to rain down from the sky, striking anything near him. * '''Tornado Quake Fist: '''Combining Mountain and Wind. Zephyr unleashes a burst of wind from his legs, shooting forward as one hand becomes imbued with Yama energy. He then delivers an uppercut to his opponent, sending vibrations through them that causes internal damage. * '''Scorching Airball: '''Combining Wind and Fire. Zephyr forms an airball and swipes a small flame through it, creating a ball of superheated air. He then throws it, causing it to release a wave of heat. '''Conjuration *'Tiger Spirit: '''Zephyr can summon a phantasmal tiger to fight with and for him. This tiger is a manifestation of the wild god Fenrir, and can act on its own. **'Tiger Comet: Zephyr uses Fenrir's power to charge forward, cloaked in green energy. **'''Tiger Burst: '''Zephyr summons up Fenrir's Power to increase his life energy, buffing his strength, speed and magic. '''Muramasa's Will: '''Muramasa, as a weapon, was made to be bloodthirsty. Imbuing it with daemonic power makes it even more so, and it takes over if Zephyr becomes stressed while using it. Should this happen, a red aura will appear around him as his hair, tails and eyes turn red. He becomes an uncontrollable berserker in this form, tearing through foes without fail. * '''Red Fox: '''Muramasa needs blood to avoid taking over Zephyr again. by giving it some of his own blood, he can access a controlled form of Muramasa's will. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astiria Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Music Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Steam Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Heat Users